


Don't Call the Witchdoctor, I've Got You Covered

by Patchcat



Series: Surfboards and Pineapple Pizza [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: sd_ldws, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchcat/pseuds/Patchcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a traditional Hawaiian remedy.  What’s the worst that could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Call the Witchdoctor, I've Got You Covered

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ com sd_ldws Round 4, Week 1 -- Challenge cliché/genre was “enforced bed-sharing” and the prompt was “gravity”
> 
> I knew there were probably going to be plenty of hotel/incorrectly booked rooms/only one bed drabbles written and wanted something different. Then, as I was trying to figure out what to write, I caught a cold and had to endure some nasty, vile cough syrup to get rid of it. Then I decided that if I had to suffer, Danny did, too…and then this happened. Edited a bit for flow and clarity and to get rid of that embarrassing tense switch toward the end. >_>

“Don’t worry, partner. It’s a traditional Hawaiian remedy. It’ll fix you right up. Make you feel like a new man,” Steve assured him.

Danny eyed the steaming mug dubiously. Yeah, he was miserable. He’d been coughing and sneezing and achy for days, and the sooner that ended the better as far as he was concerned. It was just a harmless home remedy, after all. Danny’d watched Steve brew it up. There was absolutely no reason for him to feel like he was taking his life in his hands by drinking it. No reason at all.

With a long-suffering sigh, Danny picked up the mug, steeled his nerves, and downed the concoction in one gulp. The taste was horrible, and Danny gagged just before his eyes rolled up in his head and he passed out.

When Danny came to an indeterminate amount of time later, he was surprised to find himself in his partner’s bed, wrapped in said partner’s arms, clad only in his boxers with a very vague recollection of perching on the lanai railing, insisting he was a bird, and being proven wrong when gravity pulled him to the sand below as he tried repeatedly to fly.

“Not that I’m really complaining,” Danny said, his voice rough and muzzy. The sound made him wince. God, his head was killing him! “But what the hell, Steven?!”

He’d felt the pliant body behind him stiffen and the arms around him started to withdraw. Danny wasn’t having that and grabbed hold, keeping them right where they’d started.

“Oka~ay,” Steve drawled. “We’ll revisit _that_ and the whole ‘not complaining’ thing later.” The sheets rustled as Steve shifted a little. “You might have had a reaction to the medicine. But only a slight one!” Steve hastened to reassure Danny. “It seems to have pretty much worn off now, though.”

“Still doesn’t explain why I’m in bed with you,” Danny pointed out.

“This was the only way to keep you from hurting yourself.” It felt like Steve was holding his breath behind him, as though he were afraid Danny would be angry.

“Oh.” Well, that sounded reasonable to Danny’s pounding head. He snuggled up against his partner and let himself drift.

“Um, Danno?” Steve’s voice sounded uncertain.

“Sleep, Steven. We’ll talk about it later.” Knowing that he wasn’t going to get away with blaming Steve’s damned “traditional Hawaiian remedy” and deciding that he really didn’t give a damn, Danny settled back down into the warmth of his partner’s arms and let sleep claim him.


End file.
